An Advent Morning At The Konoha Gate
by Dragonic-blast
Summary: The snow's whirling around me and I'm freezing to death. And this is all because of that stupid Shikamaru Nara and his constat habit to always be late! Thank you so much! One-shot!


**Lol! This is a short Shikatema story I came up with meanwhile I was listening to some Christmas Carols... I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

An Advent Morning At The Konoha Gate

"D-damn s-sno-ow! D-dam-n t-this fre-akin' c-cold! A-and d-damn y-you S-shikamaru N-ara for m-makin' me s-stand h-h-here s-slowly f-freezin' t-to d-death!" I shivered out with cold. The snow was whirling down around me creating layer after layer on the ground.  
It'd soon bury me alive.

I once again damned (for myself this time) every single part of that **stupid, incompetent, useless, lazy ass **that was setting up my death out here!!

I had been visiting Konoha for some final preparations for the Chuunin Exam next year with Shikamaru and I have to admit I had quite a good time and then yesterday when I told him I was leaving today, he said I should wait for him at the Konoha gate. He didn't tell me why though.  
And that's pretty much why I'm standing here, waiting for someone who probably forgot about the whole, fuckin' thing! I'd give him five more minutes; if he wasn't here before that, I'd leave!

"Yo!" I lost my faculty of speech for a moment and felt the anger overcome me. He was just walking **calmly** and **peacefully **with a thick jacket, a cap and gloves meanwhile I was **fighting** to endure the cold in **summer clothes**!

"You're late!" I snapped angrily as he got closer. I could talk again and now I was angrier than ever.

"Geez, Woman. Stop yelling, it's Advent for hell's sake!" He said annoyingly.

"And that's exactly why I don't understand why I have to stand here in this fuckin' cold, waiting for you who're late as always when I could be at home celebrating it with my brothers right now!" I yelled, still angry. But Shikamaru just smirked at my words.

"Then why did you wait? If you knew I'd be late and all, why didn't you just leave?" He said with his annoyingly arrogant and self-assured intonation and drew the air out of me. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to say.

"Or…" Shikamaru continued in the same intonation. "Did you **want** me to come… and didn't want to leave before I did?" I felt my blood rise to my cheeks and turned quickly so he wouldn't notice.

"A-are you crazy?!" I hated how my stuttering wasn't because of the cold. "M-me, actually wanting to see **you**?! Hah! You wish!"  
Damn Shikamaru! For making me feel so embarrassed. I kept my flushed face away from him, I couldn't let him see me blush.

"Say that to my face."

"Huh?"

"Look at me." He challenged.

"What if I don't want to?" I said, happy to have control over my voice again. I heard Shikamaru chuckle lightly as he got even closer.

"...Me." He whispered over my shoulder from behind, making my face grow even redder. I grinded my teeth and turned around slowly but I carefully kept my face on the ground, refusing to look up.

"I'm up here, ya know" Shikamaru said. I could actually **hear** his smirk.

After awhile of silence, Shikamaru sighed and put a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. The next thing I knew was that I was face to face with the smirking maron. He whistled lightly.

"Sabuku No Temari is actually blushing! Who would have thought?"

-

-

-

"Ouch! God damn it Temari! Take it easy with that, troublesome woman!" He scratched his head where I just hit him with my fan. I was delighted by the thought that it'd soon grow up a nice bump there.

"It's your own fault. By the way, I'm leaving!" I've had it! He could go straight to hell, and I wouldn't give a damn!

I began to walk quickly out of the village. My face was read as a tomato but I didn't care.

"Hey! Temari, wait up!" I stopped. What was it about now? Would he come with some smartass comment about my blushing face? If he did, **he**'d be the one to be buried alive!

"What now?!" I turned around and yelled.

"Catch!" He threw me some square thing. I captured it perfectly. When it lied in my hands I noticed it actually was a **present**! I got taken aback. Why would he give me a **present**? I stared down at the small parcel in my hands for a long time. When I looked up Shikamaru was already beginning to make his way back home.

Before I was able to say something he looked back and…

"Merry Christmas, Temari! I'll see you next year." He smirked slightly and turned around again.

I just stared after him for awhile. Then I looked down on the small parcel and smiled.

… _Maybe he isn't so bad after all…_

* * *

Aww! :3 Some fluff always makes me all.... AWWWWWWWW! :3 XD I hope you liked it! Reviews are very welcome!


End file.
